This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices having electrical components mounted to fabric.
Fabric can be provided with metal wires and other conductive fibers. These fibers can be used to carry signals for electrical components. An electronic device can be formed from a fabric that contains electrical components.
Challenges may arise when mounting electrical components to fabric. If care is not taken, stresses on the fabric will tend to dislodge the electrical components. Short circuits can develop if signal paths are not properly isolated. Overly prominent mounting arrangements may be unsightly.
It would be desirable to be able to address these concerns by providing improved techniques for mounting electrical components to fabric for an electronic device.